


Apostate

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark MCU, Dark fic, F/M, Hydra, Hydra!Steve Rogers - Freeform, dark!fic, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: You notice something about Steve.Warnings: violence, further tags to be added in next chapter.This is dark!(hydra!)Steve and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 301





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okey dokey. Here’s the long awaited Hydra Steve! There will be a second part and this will be reblogged with tags as well. Thanks to everyone for the encouragement. Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Leave some feedback in the comments <3

It started with a look. Funny how the eyes could betray so much; elation, devastation, knowing. The dilation of a pupil, the glare of an iris as it caught the light, the dullness that could mute feigned surprise. 

Steve was a bad actor, or perhaps it was an unusual slip. Perhaps there was more to the performance; a secret harboured so long it grew light and easy. That it no longer took great effort to carry.

Or maybe you just looked over at the right moment. Or the wrong, depending on your perspective. He blinked and nodded as he turned back to Tony. He pretended to listen intently as the man stood in his broken armor and recounted his struggle. Hydra agents had destroyed the vault before he could secure it. Your mission was both successful and catastrophic.

While you might have cut another head off the snake, it’s venom remained. All you achieved was the ruin of a city block. The collateral of property and even people. None had died but many were wounded. 

You shook your head as Tony told of how the operative slammed the door closed and the muffled explosion saw to the erasure of thousands of documents. Those which could see the decapitation of Hydra and cauterise the necks before they could heal. But he was too late. You all were. It was as if they knew. As if they expected you.

You hung your head as the image of the golden avenger lingered in your head. He didn’t look very disappointed, only indifferent. You thought of the mission, his hair still askew and the dust still stained all of you as it mingled with your sweat. 

You recalled how Steve appeared so conveniently from behind a pillar after your singular struggle with an enemy. Almost as if he had been watching. As if he were awaiting the outcome before he made his entrance. As if either way it unfolded, it would be a victory for him. 

You must’ve been crazy. You were tired and the adrenaline hazed your mind. The win laced with such loss was hard to swallow. You were desperate for a reason and you could have pinned it on any in the room. It was always hard to accept that it just hadn’t gone to plan.

You peeked at him again. He rubbed his forehead and yawned. The lines deepened below his hairline and around his eyes. _No, you must’ve imagined his apathy._ It was so unlike him. It was your own subconscious telling you you hadn’t done enough. Your own doubts aimed at another to avoid your own culpability.

“Sorry, am I boring our resident centenarian?” Tony turned on Steve as he closed his mouth. “Where were you? I was calling for you.”

“I was doing my job, same as you,” Steve stood straight and regained his couple inches over Tony. “Seeing to my team, as I always do.” He looked to you. “Isn’t that right?”

You were caught by surprise. You gulped and looked around. Bruce and Clint were worn and barely seemed awake as they stood against the wall, Natasha shook her head and grumbled. “Tony, come on.”

“Come on what?” Tony spat. “He’s standing here like nothing happened. You need to lay down, old man?”

“Tony, it was all of us down there. We all came up short.” Natasha argued. “Hydra… they always have an exit plan. At least, we cut out part of the infection.”

Tony nodded and shook his head. He turned his back on the team and scoffed. “With nothing to show for it.”

“With no lives lost,” She insisted. “With an awareness that they are infiltrating our major cities. With an idea of where to look next.”

“Chicago? Boston? Los Angeles?” He sniffed and pushed his hair back. “Where do we start, Romanoff? There’s six of us and how many of them?”

“Fury will–”

“Fury will complain about paperwork, about marching blindly against an unseen enemy,” Tony barked as he spun back. “Fury isn’t what he used to be. Maybe if we had the files, he’d budge but without them, we got nothing but breath.”

“Tony, she’s right,” Steve intoned. “We know where to look now. We’re not blind.”

“Where do we look, Cap?” Tony turned on him. “Hmm?”

“Right in front of us.” Steve’s jaw twitched. “They’ll be scattering, here in New York. We keep an eye out at the airports. See who’s trying to run and where. We go from there.”

Tony clamped his lips together and sighed. He shrugged and dismissed all of you with a flick of his hand as he crossed to the door. His metal suit retracted all at once and revealed the sweaty black clothes beneath. Showed him to be the man he was; exhausted and wilting.

“Keep your eye out then, Steve,” He snarled. “If you can keep ‘em open long enough.”

You all stood and watched him go silently. When the door slammed you glanced at each other. Tony’s frustration had mounted in the past months. As cells were uncovered in his city, you all witnessed his growing hopelessness. This was just another dent in his armour. Perhaps the deepest.

It was just as the myth went, you cut off one head and another grew. Soon enough, you’d find yourself in the teeth of one or the other.

💀

You couldn’t shake the feeling that something was out of place. Most of all, you couldn’t push away the thought that it was Steve. You kept replaying the scene in your head. A whole week later and it flashed behind your eyes every time they met his. 

He hadn’t been concerned to find you sprawled across the ground with scraps of concrete and metal around you. A dead man draped over you as his life bled out. And you thought of the yawn that riled Tony. Even as the accusations flew, Steve wasn’t bothered. Not enough to get defensive, just enough to try to coax Tony onward. Past this blip. Past this misstep.

So you got in your head to follow him. At first, you kept to his movement in the Tower. His meetings with Fury, with Stark, his little run-ins with his respective colleagues, his training. The usual. Nothing to fuel your suspicions, only to further dismantle your paranoia. 

Yet it lingered.

Then he left for a mission. You couldn’t follow him there, you had your own work. So you passed the days he was gone in paperwork and reconnaissance around the city. Your thoughts of the first avenger faded and a semblance of normality returned until he did. 

You saw him in the halls with Fury. The General was visibly unhappy, not that he was ever overtly cheerful. You turned the corner before you could reach them and listened. Even when the matters should be private, Fury’s anger often precluded him from a hushed conversation. Neither men seemed concerned of being overheard.

“This is all you have to show? It’s nonsense.” Fury said.

“It’s coded,” Steve replied dully. “Don’t you have a team that can crack it? You’re telling me Tony in all his genius can’t decipher a few backwards letters.”

“It’s a single sentence, Rogers,” Fury snorted. “Maybe even half of one. This isn’t a cryptogram.”

“It’s what I got,” Steve huffed. “You sent me in alone, what did you expect?”

“You’ve marched into worse on your own,” Fury growled. “And done more than a single fucking slip of paper.”

“Rich.” Steve retorted. “Tony watches as a whole vault of intelligence is nuked and I bring you back something, anything, and I get lectured like a child.”

“Tony called for back-up, several times, we have the logs, Captain,” Fury sneered. “Including those of your radio silence.”

The air was still as neither man spoke. You could barely breathe. 

“I wasn’t the only one out there,” Steve said quietly. “I wasn’t the only one with a radio. I’m not the only one who lost.”

“But you’re their leader,” Fury returned. “So you need to start acting like it and get your shit together.”

The words were punctuated by sudden footsteps. Fury’s boots clicked away as a shadow neared you. You slid along the wall and dipped into a closet as Steve’s soles scuffed closer. You pulled the door closed quietly and watched through the crack as he passed. He swore under his breath as he punched his own hand.

He stopped, just beyond your door and his steps came to a stop. You heard a soft rustle and swallowed as you listened. The faint ring of a line trying to connect. It stopped and Steve’s voice startled you as it cut through the air.

“Chicago.” Was the only word he said. 

Your brows drew together and the low hum a voice replying in a single syllable was followed by the bloop of the call ending. Steve let out another heavy breath and continued down the hall. Your heart raced as you waited several minutes before emerging. 

_What the fuck was that?_

_💀_

Steve once told you not to bring your work home with you. You thought it was laughable coming from him and it still was. You stood across the street from his building. You followed him there from the tower. It was difficult to tail a target trained to look over his shoulder at all times.

You hid in the mouth of the alley, pressed to the wall as you stared at the front doors. _What were you going to do? Watch them all night? Wait until the morning when he left?_ It seemed all a bit preposterous now that you stood there. This was Steve Rogers. A war hero. The first avenger. The saviour of the world.

As the streetlights flipped on, you checked the time and resigned yourself to fleeing with tail tucked. You shouldn’t have followed him. You were being silly. You let your imagination get the best of you. Read into a yawn and a slight tic. Maybe you were due for a vacation.

Then the doors opened and you fell back into shadows. Steve wore a plain grey hoodie and track pants. He stretched his legs before he hopped down the steps. You watched as he bounced in place before setting off in a jog. He was that type. Running around after dark to clear his head. 

You waited until he reached the end of the street before you stepped up to the curb. You stared after him as he disappeared around the corner and you crossed between the cars parked along the road. You strolled up the stairs to the front door of the apartment and swept through the door. You scrolled through the buzzer directory until you found him. Not so obvious as the rest; the initials S.R. beamed back at you on the screen. You took note of the apartment number and walked back out.

You checked your phone as you came around to the fire escape. You figured at least twenty minutes before he returned, likely longer. Closer to an hour, if anything. You took a running start and hopped up to grab the bottom rung of the ladder. You hauled yourself onto the metal platform and started up the steps. You stopped at the first empty apartment.

You tapped on the window and waited. Nothing. You tried the window but it was locked. You took out your pocket knife and poked along the frame. You jammed it between the wood and heard the metal clasp snap. You slid it up carefully and slipped inside, closing it quietly behind you.

You found your way to the door and into the hall. Another floor up and several apartments away. You raced up the stairwell and came out on the next level. You counted your way to his door and listened through the wood. You stirred around in your purse and pulled out the multi tool gifted you by Tony. 

_Don’t take your work home with you,_ the words echoed again.

You glanced around before you picked the lock swiftly. You eased the door open, careful not to grind the aged hinges. You walked lightly down the short hall to the living room. Frame pictures along the wall placed precisely, a leather chair and patterned couch more suited to another era. No television, only a shelf of books and aged magazines.

You stopped. _What exactly were you looking for?_ You edged around the coffee table and examined every inch of the room. Nothing out of place. You passed by the kitchen and down the hall that led to the bathroom and bedroom respectively. The glow of a screen came from the latter. You frowned. The laptop shone beside the small lamp on the desk.

You looked back into the living room and took a breath. You tapped your toe softly before you entered. You went to the desk and clicked the touch pad. The screensaver washed away and you stared at a plain desktop. Not even a password. It felt all too obvious. Too easy.

The hairs on your neck stood. You peeked over your shoulder. Nothing. You turned back to the laptop and opened the explorer. The files revealed nothing but encrypted Shield docs. You clicked out as a notification popped up in the corner. An email with no sender. You opened it before you could think.

It was gibberish. Coded words. You shook your head and brought up the camera on your phone. You took a picture of the message and and marked it unread before you closed it. You held onto your cell and retreated. 

You left the way you came, mindful to lock the door in your stead. You took a breath before you headed down the stairs and wove your way to the rear exit. You came out by a dumpster and set off behind the row of brick buildings. You dialed your phone as you turned into the alley that led to the next street. It went to voicemail and you tsked.

“Fury. We should talk. Call me as soon as you can.” You didn’t know what else to say so you hung up. 

You looked to the front of the alley, the few dark figures that passed by. You would head home and wait for the call. You suspected your night was far from over. You started forward and your phone vibrated. You kept your step and lifted the screen to answer. 

You were suddenly off your feet as an arm wrapped around you and a hand batted your phone to the ground. You were spun against the brick wall and crushed by an unyielding weight behind you, a knee against your thigh.

“Find anything good?” Steve asked and you tried to turn your head. He caught it and slammed it into the wall, sending stars through your vision. “Too bad you won’t get to share it.”

His thick arm snaked around your throat and he squeezed. You kicked out as you struggled and pushed both of you away from the wall. He barely stumbled as he kept you locked in and your head began to pound.

“S-Steve…” You rasped out.

“I told you, don’t take your work home with you…” His hot breath was the last thing you felt as your vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awake to a startling revelation.
> 
> Warnings: violence, needles, nonconsensual sex. (<— hey you see that, that’s a warning, please heed it.)
> 
> This is dark!(hydra!)Steve and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the conclusion of this two-parter and there is unlikely to be more but as always, it’s never impossible. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the encouragement. Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> Leave some feedback in the comments please and thank you <3

You awoke to voices. An argument distant as your eyelids refused to part more than a slit. You were weak, your throat burned, and your head pulsed. You laid on something cold and hard. The light was bright and blinding and your eyes watered as you fought to open them wider. Your arm was heavy as you dragged it over your torso and touched your cheekbone, bruised from the brick wall.

“You should have killed her,” A Russian accent insisted. “We have no need of her. You say she is loyal to Shield. She is better to us dead.”

“No use?” The familiar voice countered. “I did not ask of your use. What about _mine_? What about our deal?”

“We cannot know she is viable,” The Russian replied. “Even so, as we discussed, it is better to select a candidate we can… condition for you.”

“She is conditioned.” Steve insisted and your insides curdled at the recognition. “She is strong, as strong as you can find, and I know you have methods of… persuasion.”

“Even so, she might not be fit. We would have to examine her first and it is quite possible there are restrictions even we could not overcome.” The other man argued. “If that be the case, it would be wasted resources…”

“If that is the case, then you can kill her as you wish,” Steve retorted. “I can get her records from Shield before you start the tests. Does that work?”

“Hmm, it may save us unnecessary expense,” The Russian said thoughtfully. “She is awake.”

Your eyes fluttered open as you turned your head. You groaned and tried to sit up. Steve was quick and caught you before you could rise. He pushed you back down with his hand on your throat. He watched you squirm and your eyes threatened to roll back as you clawed at his grip.

“What tipped you off?” He asked with a smirk. The blare of light glowed around him and blurred your vision.

You shook your head and he tore his hand away. You coughed as his fingers tickled your shoulder.

“The same thing that will tip another off,” You croaked as you touched your throat. “Why didn’t you kill me? What ‘use’ do you have for me?”

He chuckled and shook his head as he rounded the metal table you laid across. “I don’t know that I have any for you,” He said. “But when I am sure, I’ll let you know.”

“I’ll never… could never turn my back on Shield. You know I won’t go along with you.” You snarled. 

“Your will doesn’t matter here. As for Shield, they turned their back on me long before I did the same.” He snarled and spun back to the Russian man who watched curiously. “You got somewhere you can put her til I get back?”

“The cells,” The man said plainly. 

“In cuffs preferably,” Steve turned around as you sat up shakily. “She likes a fight. Best to be certain.”

“We will have her restrained,” The Russian replied. “Sedated if necessary.”

“Good,” Steve grinned at you. “All the better.”

💀

You didn’t see Steve again. When you were taken from your cell, it was only the Russian accompanied by several men in white coats. _Doctors? Nurses?_ You were assured when you were led to a sterile room, another metal table. Your blood turned cold as the heavy door shut behind you.

“Change,” The Russian man shoved a folded grey medical gown towards you. “Do it or we do it for you.”

You took it from him and turned away from him and the doctors. You undressed quickly and pulled on the stiff grey gown. You tied it at the back as one of the men in white scrubs collected your clothing. The Russian, in his brown suit and round spectacles, pointed to the table.

“Up.” He ordered. 

“Chto ty budesh’ delat’ so mnoy (what will you do to me?)?” You asked. He raised his brows.

“Russkiy?” He wondered.

“YA govoryu eto tol'ko. (I only speak it)” You assured him.

“Ah,” He tilted his head and waved you forward once more. “Come. I think you would be eager to have this over with.”

“Not so sure about that,” You muttered as you neared the table. “You should just kill me.”

“Trust me, I agree,” He said. “But the soldier wishes for it. He is Hydra’s best.”

“A snake among a nest,” You climbed up. “You could say I struggled. I fought and it just happened.”

“But you do not?”

“Should I? Would your man…” You nodded to the guard along the far wall. “…pull that gun on his hip?”

“Only if he needs to,” The Russian said. “But only then.”

You gulped. Those words were not assuring. If it would take much for them to dispose of you, it meant they would stretch you as far as they could. You looked at the medical lamp, the tray of instruments, the machines; whatever they needed of you, it startled you worse than death.

You jumped off the table at once. The Russian tried to block you and you pushed him aside. Two doctors caught you, the guard’s hand was on his gun but he did not pull it. You struggled against the men as more joined the fray.

“Kill me,” You snapped at the Russian. “Ubey menya!”

You kicked one man as you wriggled an arm free. You punched another and spun away as you elbowed your way through the men in white. You stomped one foot, then another, pushing your way towards the door. 

As you reached for the handle, you were pulled back. As you raised a fist, you felt a prick in your neck. The liquid burned in your veins as it flowed into you. You turned but stumbled forward to your knees. Your head swam and you leaned on your hands as your muscles turned weak.

You looked up at the Russian in his suit, the needle in his hand as he knelt before you.

“Only what is necessary…” His words floated into the void with you.

💀

You woke up. Cold metal again. Metal loops restrained neck, wrists, and ankles. Leather straps bound across chest, stomach, and thighs. You could barely turn your head as a shadow shifted in your peripheral. You didn’t need to look. The presence was familiar. Sickeningly so.

Steve’s hands settled on the edge of the table and he looked down at you. The grey gown remained, barely past your knees as the back left your skin bare to the icy table. He smirked and tickled along your arm as his eyes met yours; as cold as the metal beneath you.

“You must wonder why?” He began. 

You tried to speak but were still weak. Your head was heavy and threatened to loll. Your eyes caught the sheen of silver and you looked over to the stand. An ivy bag trailed all the way to your arm; a machine stood beside the pole and beeped with your vitals.

“Why I went to Hydra.” He continued and his fingers continued to walk along your arm. 

You muttered but no coherent words arose. He was amused by your struggle as he touched you, rubbing the hem of your sleeve between his fingers.

“Before the serum, even after, even in the ice, I saw the world as so black and white. As good versus evil.” He explained. “But I awoke to a bleak realization. That there was neither. No sacred balance. Just desire. A want for one thing or the other, but always for victory. That is what runs the world; not morality, not goodness… greed.”

You babbled and he shushed you as he caressed your cheek.

“You’ll be weak for a time. A couple days they say.” He ran his thumb over your chin. “But after, you’ll be ready.”

He bit his lip and drew away. A visible shudder went through him as he paced around you. It was hard to keep your sights on him. Your vision swam as your eyes threatened to shut.

“It is only that some are better at framing their desires as righteous.” He continued. “You know, Shield found me, they told me I still belonged in this world, that I still had work to do, a cause. Their cause.” His voice deepened. “Not my own. They never asked what I wanted.”

He stopped, his back to you as he stood at the end of the table. 

“And when I asked for what I wanted, they wouldn’t give it to me. It didn’t matter how many lives I saved, how much I bled for them, they wouldn’t.”

He scoffed and started to pace again.

“Ethics, they claimed. It wouldn’t be safe. It wasn’t in their mandate to risk lives.” He snarled. “But where were their ethics when they injected me with this poison that turned me into a machine? Nothing more. When they knew it could fail, that I could have died. 

“And after when I had not and they knew of the consequences, they still didn’t tell me. Not until I asked; until I demanded.” His fingers balled into a fist as he stopped beside you and his nostrils flared. He stared into your wide eyes. “They could help but they won’t. They only need their saviour.”

“S-Steve…” You forced out and bit your tongue painfully.

“Hydra. They are much more accommodating and they see the value in keeping me happy. In giving me what I want. What I’ve always wanted.” He smiled. “And you are their gift to me.”

“I…” You shook your head helplessly as your voice fizzled out.

“Somehow, Shield didn’t think it was dangerous not to tell me, but they were so careful to monitor me. To make sure that I was surrounded by their moles; intriguing but unattainable. Keep me distracted.” 

His hand crawled along your neck and chest.

“I’d never have the chance to figure it out on my own but I was curious what was in those files and they didn’t have the guts to lie to me once I had the evidence.” He sneered. “It’s unethical for me to have a life, a family of my own, because why? It’s not impossible but it is with its conditions.”

You shook your head dazed.

“A woman cannot carry my child unaided. It could kill her. The serum could tear her apart and yet that very serum is in me and they had the means to neutralise it. Just not for anything beyond their own puppets.”

His hand was on your stomach and he stared at it.

“Well, they don’t even know I’ve cut the strings and how could they? I’m still doing their little dance, I’m just a step ahead.” He felt your stomach firmly and nodded. “Hydra recognizes the value of its arms. It does not cut the finger off to spite the hand.”

“Y-you–” You sputtered and tried to lift your head only for it to fall back heavily.

“Once their solution has run its course, you will be ready,” He slowly rescinded his hand and neared your head once more. “They are confident that you should not be adverse to the task you’ve been chosen for. A viable candidate, they assured me.”

He tapped the metal table beside your head and chuckled. He turned away swiftly as the beeping of the machine picked up. Your heart was racing. Your nerves were haywire and your blood was both hot and cold at once. 

“It’ll pass,” His voice was distant. “Your body only needs to adjust. To prepare.”

💀

You didn’t know how long it was before you woke fully. There were spurts of consciousness but those were veiled and shadowed. Figures moved around you, fiddled with the machine or adjusted the needle in your arm. 

When at last your eyes opened fully and you could do more than murmur and groan, the machine quit its beeping as you felt the cuff unhooked from your other arm. The needle removed without care and the blood blotted with a cotton ball. They unlocked the metal loops and unbuckled the leather straps. 

You watched them with dread. In your rare seconds of lucidity, you prayed for death but it hadn’t come for no hell could be as grim as this. 

The men in white scrubs helped you stand but you didn’t need their shoulders. You felt almost… refreshed. But nothing had changed. You looked as you had. Your body the same as always. There were changes that could not be seen. You knew it. You felt it.

You tried to pull away and an electric shock jolted you. The guard behind you raised the prod in his hand in warning. 

“We don’t need you awake,” The Russian stood in the door. “But it would be easier for all involved if you were.”

You shook your head and lowered your chin. You let them lead you from the room and down the frigid hall. The next room was empty and lit by lights on a high ceiling. Shower heads lined the wall in undivided stalls. The men in scrubs untied your gown and the Russian nudged you.

“Wash,” He said. “Again, not a necessity but preferable.”

You inhaled deeply before you stepped forward. You walked across the tile and cranked the faucet until the water rained over you. You closed your eyes and tried to bask in the steam that rose around you. There was no washing away the taint of Hydra.

You were given a robe when you finished. Nothing else. You were marched down the hall again. A longer walk this time. A set of stairs and another corridor. It seemed like a dream in that it passed both quickly and slowly and yet it was all too real.

A man in white opened the door and the Russian doctor nodded. “Go. It will end sooner if you just do it.”

It might be true but it didn’t make the inevitable easier. You scowled and forced yourself forward. You blanched as Steve awaited you inside. The door shut with a clang and you looked around. 

The room was as sterile as any. A bed, on which the super soldier sat watching you, a small metal table beside it. A single chair in the corner. It was barren and another door stood on the left wall; sealed like the one behind you.

“I’m supposed to be in Johannesburg,” He leaned back on his hand and pushed his legs apart. “Reconnaissance. They won’t know any different as long as the feed isn’t interrupted.”

You were silent. You crossed your arms and glared at him.

“I did you a favour. I kept you alive.” He said.

“I’d rather you hadn’t.” You hissed.

“Not only that, I pulled back the mask for you to see what Shield truly is.” 

“No, you only pulled back your own,” You insisted. 

He sighed and his eyes darkened. “Well…” He swayed his left leg, “I didn’t bring you here to argue.” He looked you up and down pointedly. “You can lose the robe.”

“You can’t be serious about this, Steve…”

“Can’t say I didn’t think about it before. They make those suits so damn tight,” He mused. “Maybe one time on a mission… but never really imagined much beyond that.”

“What happened to you?”

He huffed and it turned to a growl as he sat up and planted his feet. He leaned his elbows on his legs. “Shut up or I’ll make you. We’re done talking.”

You stared at him and swallowed. Your throat was tight and dry. You lowered your head and carefully unknotted the belt of the robe. You kept your hands steady though you wanted to shake. It was so surreal it felt entirely farcical. It couldn’t be real but that was Steve Rogers. A man as corruptible as any.

You let go of the belt and the robe fell open. You lifted your head and stared above him. You couldn’t look at him. You dropped the robe down your arms and swept it away in a single resigned motion. Steve shifted on the bed and you flinched at the sound of the springs.

“Come here,” He ordered.

You braced yourself and took measured steps towards him. You thought of the Russian’s words. The sooner it began, the sooner it ended. There was no fight to be had. That much was clear. Even if you managed to elude Steve, there would be at least two guards outside that door and countless others beyond.

He grabbed your hips and pulled you between his legs as you got near. You clenched your teeth as his palms brushed over your sides and he cupped your tits. His thumbs flicked your nipples and he pushed your tits together. He was taunting you.

His hand trailed down your stomach as one lingered on your chest. He slid two fingers along the line of your vee. 

“Legs apart,” He demanded and forced his fingers between your thighs.

You obeyed and stiffened as he slipped between your lips. He flitted over your bud and circled it. You inhaled and stared at the wall. He was drawing it out. His punishment for your curiosity. You cringed as you grew aroused and he spread the wetness along your folds.

“I read somewhere that conception is encouraged when the woman… gets off.” He leaned closer and dragged his lips along your stomach as his hot breath sent a chill through you. “The doctors however tell me I shouldn’t be very concerned. The serum enhanced all of me.”

You struggled to stand still. He pushed further back until he was at your entrance. He pressed his thumb to your clit and shoved his middle finger inside you. He pulled in and out several times until your thighs quivered. You shuddered and turned your head to hide your shame.

He added another finger and rocked his hand rhythmically. Your nails dug into your thighs as you bit down the moans. You shook your head and closed your eyes as your breath grew faster. 

“There’s no hiding.” He sped up with a chuckle. You quaked and shielded your face with your hands as you came. You grunted into your palms as he forced you through your orgasm.

You stilled only when he pulled out of you. The air cooled your hot pussy as he stood suddenly and you nearly fell over. He grabbed you by the arm and shoved you toward the bed.

You climbed up and he released you. He watched you as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it away. He kicked off his shoes gruffly as he pushed his shoulders back. His thick arms flexed as he unbuckled his belt. He never looked away. Like a wild cat stalking his prey.

He ripped his socks off and was just as impatient with his briefs. You blinked and crawled backwards across the mattress as he neared. His cock boobed below his muscular torso and for a moment you marveled at him. He was perfection; the true incarnation of David. 

Your admiration dissipated as quickly as it arose. You were against the wall as he climbed up onto the bed. He grasped your ankle and dragged you closer. The sudden force had you on your back. He caught your other leg and held them apart as he moved between them. 

You tried to sit up but couldn’t. You tried to smack him, to push him, to get away but he easily kept you in place. He spread your legs as wide as they could go and rocked his hips as he rubbed his cock against your vee.

“Steve…” You pleaded as you looked into his dark, dilated eyes. “Steve… this isn’t you.”

“You don’t know me,” He gripped his cock and guided it between your folds. “You only know what they wanted me to be.”

He pushed into you and you shrieked. He was thick and strained your walls terribly. He impaled you until he was at your limit. You whined through gritted teeth at the pain and he made no move to retreat. He held you by your hips and smirked as you writhed.

He spread a large hand over your chest and held you down as he began to move. You beat against his arms as he kept his pace slow. His hand slid up to your throat, his other still on your hip. He squeezed and your lips parted as the breath went out of you.

“You will know me. Know who I really am,” He grunted. “Because you will have me inside of you.”

You grabbed his wrist as he sped up. You kicked your legs around him but only added to the agony. You gasped with each thrust, the ripples radiated from your core despite your distress. You were overwhelmed; by his touch, by his intrusion, by his sheer power.

You came and his other hand went to your throat. He bounced you against the mattress as he fucked you harder. Raspy squeaks rose from you as your head throbbed. His pelvis crashed into yours with loud claps and the sound echoed in the empty room.

His face was sinister. The lines along his forehead were deep and his jaw squared. His motion turned more deliberate as he breathed through his gritted teeth. Your vision grew spotty as your lungs burned and you tried to gulp air through his grasp. He snarled and you felt a sudden warmth.

He came loudly and spasmed in a series of sharp thrusts. He released you and sat back with a shiver. He looked down between your legs and ran his tongue along his lips. He exhaled and carefully pulled out of you. He watched his cum seep down to the white sheet and smiled as he backed away.

You pressed your legs together and whimpered. You rolled over so that your back was to him and crossed your arms over your chest. You felt dirty; used. Worse, the pain didn’t relent. Both that left by his touch and his betrayal.

“We’ll try again to be sure,” He pinched your thigh. “You’ve got one minute to get that ass up.”


End file.
